Take Care, Love
by crowley-king-of-the-trunk
Summary: There is a noise heard down stairs and you are surprised to see Crowley injured unconscious on the floor. You care and comfort him, since he came to you anyway. Crowley/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own _Supernatural_ or Crowley. This story contains blood, implied fighting and violence. The OC has no name or gender.  
**

**Requested By:** Anon  
_Could you do one where the reader helps Crowley recover from bis injures?_  
**Yes I can, I hope this meets your needs. I was intending it to be smut, but it turned out really sweet and very fluffy. Hope you enjoy :) my first request, so exciting.**

There was a loud thump and what sounded like books falling to the ground. You quickly ran downstairs to find the source of the noise only to see Crowley laying on the floor unconscious. His shirt was torn and soaked in blood. Blood ran down his face, his eye and jaw bruised. Either he was in one hell of a fight or someone had tortured him.

"Crowley?" He didn't move. You noticed the blood soaked in his shirt. You shook him gently, "Crowley!" This time he heard you. He moved to sit himself up, but immediately regretted and winced in pain.

"What happened to you?" You questioned.

"A brawl," He held a hand to his shoulder, his face again scrunched with pain.

"You should see the other guy." He smirked and chuckled lightly.

"Can you walk?" You were not impressed by Crowley's attempt to lighten the mood, you were too concerned.

"I think so." He groaned, you helped Crowley to his feet and slowly lead him down the hall. You opened the door and moved toward the edge of the bed to sit.

"Stay there." You pointed to him and exited the room to retrieve a clothe and some bandages. When you returned to him you pulled a chair to face him and moved to the bathroom, clothe in hand. Placing the clothe in a bowl and placing that under the faucet to fill. You returned to Crowley, setting the bowl in your lap as you sat in the chair you placed in front of him.

"Who did this you?" Your brow forced together in discomfort. You unbuttoned Crowley's shirt and removed it from his shoulders. His whole body was littered with bruises, most of the bruising was centered around his left side and stomach. Cuts ran across his body, the worst of them was a stab wound in his right shoulder, the one he had been holding onto earlier.

"A few demons looking to get a prize for my head, but I put them in their place." His hissed as I placed the warm clothe to his side where the cut had bleed down to his waist line.

"How many is a few?" You kept your attention to his wounds, rinsing the rag them placing it back on his body.

"About 8...or 10."

"10!" You exhausted air as disgust filled your face, "Crowley, 10 demons attacked you?"

"I'm not sure, but I think that's right." Crowley was no longer smiling. He seemed almost saddened by the fact that his own kind wanted him dead.

"Well, I'm glad you're stronger than them." You smiled slightly, hoping it'd bring a smile to his face. He did smile, which turned into hissing when you placed the clothe on the stab wound.

"Bloody hell." He grit his teeth.

"Sorry." You softened your touch and he relaxed. Crowley was weak from his fight. The bruises from his torso extended to bruises on his thighs and calves where he must have been kicked during the fight. Not only was his eye bruised but there was a cut in his hairline and bruising around his neck, as if someone gripped him there to strangle him.

You had finished bandaging him up, you watched him rest as you rinsed the bowl of the blood stained water. He looked so peaceful. His eyes were shut, his breathing slow and deep, his whole body relaxed. You leaned into the doorframe of the bathroom, staring at him. A smile ran across your lips and you were happy he was here, happy he chose you. You moved yourself over to the bed. The bed dipped as you sat down next to him. You placed your hand on the side of his face, stroking it gently. The scruff of his chin soft to the touch. He opened his eyes, they seemed to light up as he looked at you. He smiled and you laughed lightly, returning his smile.

"Hello, love." He whispered, closing his eyes again.

"Hey." You continued to stroke his face.

"Are you feeling any better?" You asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes, you must have magic fingers." He chuckled slightly. He knew he was being cheesy. You let your hand slide from the side of his face and rest on his chest. Crowley opened his eyes to look at you.

"You are so beautiful." His voice rough with sleep. He brought his hand up to graze the side of your cheek. You smiled at his touch, gripping his hand in your own you leaned down and pressed your lips to his. You brought your other hand to the back of his head, deepening the kiss. Crowley returned your kiss with a little nibbling at your lower lip. You kept your eyes closed as your lips parted, humming at his touch. You bit down on your bottom lip with a smile. Crowley laughed softly at the expression of delight left on your face.

"Come here, darling." He pulled his hand to your side, inviting you to lay next to him. Carefully you settled down beside him. His left arm wrapped around your back. You laid your head on his chest and your arm around his torso.

"You must be tired?" You wondered out loud.

"Yes." He nearly hummed. His eyes closing slowly. He inhaled a few breaths before he fell back asleep. You listened as each breath made his chest raise under your cheek. His heart held a steady rhythm in your ear *tump-tump tump-tump*. You grinned happy to be in his arms, pulling him closer to you, you closed your eyes and listened to his heart beat until you fell asleep as well. *thump-tump thump-thump thump-thump*


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own ****_Supernatural_**** or Crowley.**

The morning sun began to break through the curtains. Draping our bodies in an orange light. Crowley still slept beneath you. His breaths heavy and slow. Your eyes heavy with sleep, refusing to open. The sunlight across your face, forcing you to bury your head into his chest. A large sigh withdrew from his breast and he grips your side tighter, pulling you close to him. You open your eyes and bring your gaze to his face. He is already awake and peering down at you with a soft look.

"Morning." He smiles.

"Morning." You croak with a sleep drunk voice. You close your eyes and bury your head back into his chest. Crowley shifts beneath you then groans with pain. Your eyes shoot open and you sit up to look at him. His head pressing back into the pillow, eyes shut tight, his hand gripping his side. He takes a deep breath and releases it in a groan.

"Where does it hurt?" Worry written across your face. You gently press your hand over his.

"I just pulled something, that's all." Crowley breathes heavily.

"I'm alright, now. Don't you worry." There's a tenderness in his eyes and he cradles your cheek with his hand. He gives his trademark smile, you return his smile and lean into his touch. You look at him then down to his chest, blood has soaked through his bandages.

"You're still bleeding." Confusion and concern mix in your voice.

"Are you two weak to heal yourself?" You ask without thinking. Crowley doesn't answer you and his gaze drifts from yours. The word weak is a distasteful word. To describe him with that word likely filled him with disgust.

"I'll get something for your wounds." You speak softly, trying not to offend him with the sound of your voice, but he doesn't say anything and he doesn't move. You wait a moment hoping he'll respond, but he stays quiet. You get up without hearing a response from him. You move to a cabinet in the kitchen and grab your first aid kit. As you turn back towards the room Crowley's in, you stop. Your eyes glance over at the mess of books Crowley knocked over. Smears of blood were on the floor and on some of the books. You swallow a lump in your throat and fight back tears in your eyes. 'He must be in so much pain' You think. You'd never seen him in such bad condition, but you fight the thought and continue back to the bedroom. Once you reach the doorway you stand there holding the small plastic box and you finally take in the whole situation. Shoes, socks, a ripped bloody black shirt, and an equally torn and bloodied suit jacket lay crumpled on the floor. There are tints of blood on the sheets of the bed and there is Crowley laying on his back. His right arm in a sling, bandages bloodied, bruises changing the color of his skin from pale to blues, purples, and bright pinks. He lays there with a sad expression on his face, staring out the window as if he were a bird in a cage. He looks helpless, confused, human... He looks human and you're sure that scares him, because it scares you.

"Darling?" His gaze is back on you. His sad look swapped for a concerned one.

"Are you all right?" His eyebrows press crinkles in his forehead. You realize you're standing there staring at him and he's now looking back at you with this look of worry.

"Yeah." You breathe out in a whisper only you can hear. You walk to him then sit yourself next to him on the bed. Crowley never takes his eyes off of you. As you slowly and carefully remove the bandages, all the while trying desperately to fight back tears. You clean and reapply a new bandage on his shoulder and as you start to clean the cut on his side a tear slides down your cheek. Then another tear and another, before you know it you're sobbing over him. Still focused on your work you try to apply a new bandage, but your hands are shaking too badly. Now at you're breaking point Crowley reaches out and grabs your hands in his. You don't want to look into his face, you don't want to see the pain in his face or for him to see the pain in yours. Tears still streaking down your face and Crowley grasps your chin between his fingers. He tilts your chin up to meet his gaze. The look on his face was what you feared, but with a small wipe of a tear from your face and one of his smiles, he pulls you to his chest in a tight hug.

"Why are you crying?" His voice is soft in your ear and it sends you into hysterics. 'Where was the demon I met at the crossroads, that snarky inflated ego who was like the kid who pulled my pig-tails?' The tears keep coming and you can't stop them. Your face firmly planted to his bare chest, your body begins to shake with each sob. You feel his hand slowly stroke your back, telling you he's here for you. After a good amount of time has passed and you pull your face from his chest. The skin of your cheek sticks to his chest from the moisture of your tears and you feel your cheek pull like a bandaid that doesn't stick so well anymore. One wet sniffle and a wipe of your face with the back of your hand, you finally look back into his eyes.

"I just...I can't bear to see you in this much...pain." You croak, the tears coming back behind your eyes. "Before at least you had your wit to cover it up, but now...now, you're almost-."

"Human." His voice was soft and you couldn't hold it back. You let the tears roll down your face. Crowley rests his hand on the side of your cheek removing a tear with his thumb. You can see the sadness in his eyes, but his touch is so tender, you relax in his embrace.

"Y/N, whatever has happened to me, has only changed the way I feel. It hasn't changed who I am. I'll always be my snarky sarcastic self, but now..." He pauses and you notice how his gaze drifts for a moment as if he's trying to deny what he's going to say.

"Now I have a weakness...You." Even though it seemed hard for him to say he was weak, it didn't matter. None of it mattered, he cared for you. How deeply? Only time will tell. You can't feel the sadness anymore, you only feel excitement. Crowley's eyes look down at the sheets, but you grab his face between your hands and pull his gaze back to you. His eyes are watery and there are tears running down your own face, but you're not sad, you're happy. You pull yourself to him, pressing your whole body against his. Your legs hanging over the side of the bed, but your hips press to his, your chest firmly planted on his, your hands wrap around his face, but your lips. Your lips interlock with his and you kiss him as deeply and compassionately as if your body is going to burst with joy. You feel the tension in his body release and he adjusts his lips, back and forth you rock your head every tilt making a wanton pop from your lips. By now you're sure your face has been connected to his for an eternity and when you finally pull away you can barely breathe. Your body is so full of desire and joy you're shaking with every labored breath.

"It's fine, because you're my weakness too." And with the sound of your words his eyes light up and a tear finally releases from his eye and slides down his cheek. His hand presses to the small of your back and he pulls you into another kiss, more passionate than the last.


End file.
